Waves of Darkness
by TheBlueRing
Summary: When Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor, peace returned in the Dragon Realms. However, after a newcomer name "Sonic the Hedgehog" comes who hails from another world, strange, dark creatures begin to invade the realm. Now with the help of Sonic, Spyro and Cynder must find the cause of these insidious events and put an end to it before it's too late!
1. A New Age

**This story takes place after the games The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon and Sonic Unleashed so if you don't know anything of those games then things will be very confusing.  
**

**All Sonic the Hedgehog characters (c) SEGA, **

**all Spyro the Dragon characters (c) Sierra/Activision.**

* * *

Waves of Darkness: Chapter 1. - A New Age

* * *

In the depths of a volcano, three dragons were battling on a piece of debris that was once part of a great temple went plummeting down into the planet's core. A large dragon fell down onto the stone debris and tried to catch his breath. One of the other dragons, an indigo colour stood in a fighting position and charged up a powerful force of convexity energy and fired it at the large, malevolent dragon that had taken the blow. Another small dragon, a light shade of purple ran up and dashed into the larger dragon with a charge of convexity energy.

The larger dragon was pushed back by the force and was sent down into the planet's core while the two smaller dragons looked at each other smiling and lost in a trance. That moment ended when the large dragon came up with a surprise attack and grabbed the two dragons with his mighty paws and pinned them against the crust of the planet which resulted into crushing the two dragons.

The smaller dragons then started to fight back by pushing against the hard surface and pushed back with force that the larger dragon was forced to let them go. While the large dragon wasn't on guard, the smaller dragons combined forces together to create a spiralling force of convexity energy and dived into the large dragon's chest which sent them plummeting down into the planet's core.

Inside the planet's core, the three dragons each a shade of purple colour flew down to the purple crystal that serves as the planet's core. The largest dragon was falling down with the smaller ones following as the larger purple dragon with a malevolent look recovered and hovered in the air glaring at the other two.

"You cannot defeat me! I AM ETERNAL!" the large dragon yelled before unleashing a convexity breath straight forward to the other dragons.

The other two responded by unleashing their own convexity breaths which combined together to form one against the other dragon's beam of destruction. The larger dragon's convexity beam was starting to overpower the younger dragon's beams, "Just… hang… on!" the dragon with a lighter shade of purple said while the indigo coloured one didn't respond and continued to fight with her might.

Then suddenly, the two dragon's beam combined together grew stronger and started overpowering the older dragon's convexity beam. The younger dragon's beam became too powerful for the larger dragon that so much energy was too much as the dragon was pushed back by the force of the younger dragon's combined energy.

The larger dragon slid across the crystal and quickly got up walking towards the other dragons giving them an insidious glare. All of a sudden behind the dragon's back appeared ghostly shapes that took forms as dragons rose to the air and looked at each other while the malevolent dragon stared at the ghostly forms, "What is this!" the dragon yelled before the ghostly dragons dived in to the larger dragon and started pulling him into the planet's core. "Nooooo…" the dragon screamed as his paw was sunk into the large crystal.

The younger dragons hovered in the air as two snake necklaces around their necks glowed brightly before disappearing proving the connection to be broken. Then the purple crystal started to glow brightly emitting beams of powerful light that started destroying the planet's crust surrounding the area as pieces of debris started floating away. With the destruction going around, the other two dragons started hovering to land on the crystal as the indigo coloured dragon walked up to the purple one.

"Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the indigo dragoness said with her head hung down.

"Don't be. It's over now," Spyro said to comfort the indigo dragoness.

The indigo dragoness looked up at Spyro and looked around the area, "So this is it…" she whispered as the planet's crust started crumbling into smaller pieces of debris and started floating away.

The indigo dragoness looked at Spyro who closed his eyes in thought and looked around the area as she saw a ghostly figure shaped as a dragon stand behind Spyro, "Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world." The dragon's spirit started rising above the two dragons whilst still speaking to Spyro in his mind, "His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future…"

Spyro opened his eyes and made up his mind, "I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder," Spyro said to the indigo dragoness as he was about to walk away.

"Spyro, no… you don't have to do anything. Let's just go," Cynder said giving Spyro a sympathetic look.

Spyro looked right back at Cynder, "Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart." Spyro looked around the area and back at Cynder, "But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

Cynder was silent for a moment before she gave Spyro a small smile, "Then I'm with you…" Spyro looked at her for a moment and rose to the air, a bright light emitting from him, "I love you…" Cynder whispered before Spyro's light started building and rising up to the debris of the broken planet giving off a bright light.

As the bright light faded, a sphere of purple and indigo engulfed the planet slowly turning completely indigo as the planet's pieces started shifting to its original place. Slowly the planet's puzzle was being completed.

"ROAR!" elsewhere in another world, a ferocious roar echoed through the area where an ocean of molten rock flowed as a landmass of the planet's crust floated above the three figures underneath. A humongous creature with six arms, a skinny, scaly body, and six eyes with one huge eye ball in the middle as fire burned in the creature's eyes the shape of a cat's pupil and purple tentacles swayed around the creature. Another gigantic figure there was a giant made of seven temples of brick and stone put together with a green light at the chest and two matching green glowing eyes. The last figure there was covered in golden flames surrounding like a powerful aura as the figure was a humanoid animal, more like a hedgehog with its quills standing up and the crimson red eyes that flashed through the golden flames.

The dark creature stood in the molten rock, getting weaker and losing its power as it was waiting for the other two to make their attack. The golden figure was floating next to the colossal figure that looked down at the flaming aura and nodded to which the figure in the golden flames grinned in response.

"Ready Chip?" the golden figure spoke.

"READY SONIC!" Chip replied to Super Sonic.

"THEN LET'S DO IT!"

The Gaia Colossus took the lead and boosted towards the monstrous figure known as Perfect Dark Gaia. Perfect Dark Gaia saw the Gaia Colossus coming and started charging an energy beam to push back the Gaia Colossus into oblivion. The Gaia Colossus responded by boosting faster and reached Perfect Dark Gaia before the creature could unleash it's energy beam as Gaia Colossus' hand started glowing a green aura charging up with energy and punched Perfect Dark Gaia's chin. Outraged, Perfect Dark Gaia grabbed the Gaia Colossus with its six long hands and started crushing the giant's body as Chip's voice can be heard wincing.

"CHIP! HANG ON!" Super Sonic shouted as a mass of golden aura increased around him and started boosting towards Perfect Dark Gaia's hands at high speeds. Once Gaia Colossus was free, Perfect Dark Gaia pushed the giant far away and unleashed an immense energy blast as the Gaia Colossus guarded immediately and allowed the energy blast to be projected onto it. Once the beam ran out, Gaia Colossus rushed forward with its fist charging up with energy and punched Perfect Dark Gaia's chin. The force of the punch was so great that Perfect Dark Gaia was pushed away from the Gaia Colossus, wincing in pain.

"ALRIGHT! MY TURN!" Super Sonic shouted as the golden flames around him grew larger than before and started boosting towards Perfect Dark Gaia who was now too weak to move. Perfect Dark Gaia tried pushing back Super Sonic by stretching it's arms out but the golden hedgehog dodged the gigantic hands and went straight through Perfect Dark Gaia's middle eye and through its head making the creature fall back on impact.

Super Sonic flew a distance away from the monstrous creature as he watched Perfect Dark Gaia sink into the molten rock, back into the planet's core. Super Sonic looked down at Gaia Colossus and gave the giant a weak smile while trying to put up a thumbs up but the Chaos energy had run out as Super Sonic lost his golden glow and reverted back to a sapphire blue. Sonic closed his eyes and fell plummeting into the molten rock but Gaia Colossus reached its hand out and caught Sonic by using its magical aura so Sonic would land softly into Gaia Colossus' hand. Gaia Colossus looked down onto its hand to see Sonic laid limb, barely conscious.

After Perfect Dark Gaia was defeated, the dark cloud that surrounded the planet disappeared as people danced around happily celebrating their world would be safe. A tall human that was a professor stood in the middle of a desert village while a pink female hedgehog stood beside him looked out into the distance, knowing that their hero saved them again. While on another part of the world, a cranky doctor was chasing a robot out into the distance, angered by the fact everything didn't go his way and the fact that the robot was insulting him.

Meanwhile the last piece of the planet's jigsaw puzzle was slowly returning to its place as the Gaia Colossus looked up at the debris coming down and at Sonic who looked unconscious. Then a ghostly figure of a small red and white figure appeared looking down at the hedgehog and gave him a sympathetic look. "Sonic…" Chip whispered but no response came from the hedgehog. "Sonic, you must live," Chip whispered before waving to his friend and flying back up to the Gaia Colossus.

"Chip?!" Sonic whispered with his eyes still closed. Chip stopped in mid-air and looked back down at Sonic smiling before floating back into the Gaia Colossus' body. Now in the Gaia Colossus, the giant closed its hand in to hold Sonic and prepared to throw the hedgehog in the air as Sonic floated away in a green sphere that the Gaia Colossus created to protect the hedgehog. When Sonic was out, the last piece of the planet came down onto the Gaia Colossus as it looked into the distance, watching its friend float away to safety before the debris closed in.

Elsewhere, in the Dragon Realms, somewhere out in the ocean, an isolated island stands where the water glows an aqua colour, with plain white sand, sparkling ice glitters around the place and rocks that float about the area. This island is called the White Isle where there is hardly any civilisation except for Stone Trolls and Crystal Ball Spiders that roam around the area. Inside the White Isle lies a great temple made of white stone that looked medieval like. This temple lies in the middle of the Celestial Caves where magical creatures swarm the place protecting the area.

Inside the temple a turquoise coloured dragon, old and wise stood in front of a floating book that had a picture of a moon and an orange shaped dragon glittered an image in the stars that stood out in the black sky. The room around the turquoise dragon was dark with a light shining through an opening and in the middle of the room stood a giant hourglass that was filled with glowing blue liquid that flowed inside the glass.

The dragon looked at the page of the book in thought before turning his head to his side, "Be welcome friend. I have long been expecting you…" The turquoise dragon looked back at the book to see a picture of the planet's debris floating in space while an aura surrounded the planet, "A new age is beginning…" Then the book turned the page to see a picture of a city being rebuilt with moles running around working on construction, "With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age." The dragon said as the book changed the page again to reveal a picture of three dragons, they were green, yellow and blue coloured dragons with a yellow dragonfly hovering beside them, "This has been my duty for many millennia."

The turquoise coloured dragon then turned his head away from the book and back to his side, "And now, Ignitus, I pass this honour to you."

A fiery orange scaled dragon then came walking from the shadows and up to the turquoise coloured dragon known as the Chronicler, "And… what of Spyro? Is he…"

"Hmm, that is the question, isn't it?" the Chronicler said as the book in front of the two dragons closed and floated away while another book came floating in front of them and opened, "You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book," the Chronicler looked down at the book and back at Ignitus, "I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro."

Then the Chronicler stood as a bright light emitted from the turquoise dragon filling the room with light. As the light faded, Ignitus' scales turned from fiery orange to sparkling turquoise as the various items that the Chronicler wore was now placed onto Ignitus. Undergoing the new transformation, Ignitus had gained the powers of the Chronicler and was now the Chronicler of the new age.

Proof that Ignitus was in control, the book that was floating in the air floated towards Ignitus so that he could look at the book, "Well, young dragon… where might you be?" Ignitus said before looking down at the book that recorded each dragon's death and saw the previous Chronicler's image and name on the newest page. Ignitus, now the new Chronicler than looked at the page previously and saw the Dark Master, Malefor the first purple dragon had been put into the records of dragon deaths proving that the Dark Master was gone and because he was sealed within the planet's core, Malefor's spirit wouldn't roam around the Dragon Realms.

With the Dark Master gone, the entire Dragon Realms could live on with peace and live how things were supposed to be. Thanks to Spyro and Cynder, the planet had been restored to the way it should be and how it should always be. With no evil, there always comes good and now, it was that time.

Now with the role as the Chronicler for the new age, Ignitus must take the duties in recording knowledge into the Books of Time that hold the past, present and glimpses of the future. The future, something that has been on Ignitus' mind. Will it remain peaceful and quiet like the way it is? Or will a new darkness rise? But how is that possible when there is no more evil existing in the Dragon Realms? The Books of Time, they hold glimpses of the future right?

With a thought in his mind, Ignitus used his new powers as the Chronicler and used his new power of telekinesis to put the book in front of him away that records the death of dragons and brought out a book that records the time in civilisation. Ignitus used his telekinesis to open the book and it opened a page when he and the other guardians were at war but the most frightening image on the page was Cynder. Back then when she was the Dark Master's servant, Cynder was a monstrous black dragon that filled the skies with terror. That continued until Spyro came along and defeated Cynder returning her back to normal, a young female dragon that was the same age as Spyro. The page turned to reveal the Celestial Moons coming forward together, coming close to the Night of Eternal Darkness. Another picture was shown to see Spyro set forth to find the Mountain of Malefor or the Well of Souls where unruly souls of the world would go to rest and defeated Gaul, the Ape King before being put to slumber by the elemental crystal that Spyro had created to protect Cynder, Sparx and himself from the fall of the Mountain of Malefor. Ignitus turned the page again to reveal Spyro and Cynder with snake like necklaces that bonded them together as they and all the inhabitants of the land set forth to stop the Destroyer. However, their plan failed because Malefor took control of the beast as the two dragons go to defeat Malefor, the Dark Master. It ended when Spyro and Cynder used their powers to bring the planet back together as peace was restored to the Dragon Realms.

Ignitus smiled remembering what happened during that adventure; it was such a great memory to have. Using his telekinesis, Ignitus turned the page hoping for a glimpse of the future to be hopeful but when he turned the page, his smile had faded into a grim look. A worried look casted upon his face as he closed his eyes in thought remembering a memory three years ago.

"See anything Ignitus?" young Spyro asked the elderly guardian who was staring down at a whirlpool, trying to focus a vision.

"No… I can't see where Cynder has gone… just darkness," Ignitus said with a grim tone in his voice.

"Wait. Cynder… darkness.. aren't they the same thing?" a young dragonfly asked who was known as Sparx, Spyro's best friend, just as close as brothers.

Ignitus ignored Sparx's comment and looked down at the whirlpool where an image was showing up, "What's this? Something is coming to focus." An image came up that was an image of Spyro standing at the base of a great and old tree, "This is peculiar. I see you… at the base of a great tree…" Ignitus looked down at the image with a grim face, "Amidst a lake of mist and doom."

Spyro's eyes lit up, "A tree! I've seen that tree! In my dreams…" Then he started to quiet down after getting eerie looks from the other guardians, "Only they usually feel more like nightmares…"

Ignitus gave Spyro a concerning glare, "Young dragon… you've been keeping secrets. What is it you see… in these dreams of yours?"

"I'm sorry Ignitus… I thought they would go away… but they only get worse."

"Relax, Spyro. Think."

Spyro nodded and closed his eyes, trying to remember his dreams, "I keep seeing… a mountain draped in shadow… a face of stone beneath two moons… and darkness."

The green guardian known as Terrador widened his eyes, "The Mountain of Malefor."

Then at that moment, a strike of lightning and thunder echoed outside as Sparx cringed, "Whoa… am I the only one who thought that was weird?"

"There was another… but it was more like I was seeing into the past and the future all at once…" Spyro continued while looking at everyone, "And there was a voice… calling himself the Chronicler. That's when I saw the tree."

Ignitus opened his eyes after remembering what happened that night three years ago when the temple was attacked and Cynder ran away, it was a dreadful night. Spyro mentioned that the Chronicler would speak to him in his dreams and that's when Ignitus got an idea as the now turquoise dragon looked at the book in front of him.

"If Spyro talked to the Chronicler before through his dreams then I could possibly do the same because I need to warn Spyro about this. It seems that something is coming and I don't know what it is. Whatever it is, I better get Spyro prepared and look out for anything new as soon as it gets recorded," Ignitus thought in his mind as he set down the book on a shelf somewhere, still open and looked for a book that could help him contact Spyro through his dreams.

On the very page of the book left open was an image of a shadow. It was a shadow of a standing figure on two long legs with a small oval body and two arms as the shadow's head was round shaped with spikes hanging down from the head and two pointy ears stood at the top. This creature was not from this world.


	2. The Mysterious Gem

Waves of Darkness: Chapter 2. - The Mysterious Gem

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!" a voice screamed, falling from the skies. At a cliff in a place known as Windmill Isle, a whaling scream from a figure falling from the sky comes crashing down onto the ground with a huge, "Thud!"

Specs of dirt where flung into the air as the figure shown had its head stuck into the ground while holding its body up. The blue figure's feet fell to the ground as he started using his strength to pull his head out of the ground. With one last push, the blue hedgehog got his head out of the ground and balanced on his feet before holding his head.

"Owww…" Sonic groaned before looking at his surroundings to find himself in Windmill Isle.

Sonic then started looking at his surroundings before spotting a limp figure on the ground unconscious. The hedgehog was about to go to his friend but the figure disappeared into thin air, leaving behind what was his supposed necklace. Sonic went to the relic and picked it up off the ground before hearing a voice.

"I'll never forget you," Chip's voice sounded in Sonic's head as the hedgehog looked down at the relic, surprised to hear his friend, "I'll be here by you, always," Chip whispered as Sonic looked out into the distance, "a part of the earth you tread."

Sonic confirmed it was indeed his friend talking to him through the ancient relic as he put it on his wrist by pushing his hand through the circle opening. The hedgehog then walked up closer to the cliff as Sonic watched the sunrise, reminding him of how he and Chip first met. Sonic inhaled the fresh air surrounding him before running off, deeper into the parts of Windmill Isle.

A sound like an engine was heard as a red coloured biplane came into view and flying next to Sonic who was running by the cliff.

"Hey, Sonic!" a familiar yellow fox called out from the biplane's driver seat and waved to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic looked up and saw his best friend Tails waving at him from the biplane known as the Tornado, "Hey Tails! Race you to the village!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Tails called out while driving the Tornado at a faster speed.

Although the Tornado can't go as fast as Sonic, Tails still goes up to the challenge because he loves to spend time with his best friend. Sonic was running at what seemed to him a jogging speed since the Tornado couldn't go as fast and if it went full speed for a period of time then it would lose power.

As the two were traveling, Sonic spun around and started running backwards and looked up at Tails while he spoke, "Hey Tails! Once we get to the village, what do you want to do then?"

Tails had a look of thought before looking over briefly at the Tornado's side, there was some damage to the side of the biplane. During their previous adventure, Tails had lost control of the Tornado and crashed, it was still working but some things need to be fixed. The damage wasn't huge but a dent like that needed some repairing, in Tails' opinion of course. Although there were some upgrades that the fox had in mind for the biplane.

"Well… the Tornado needs a few repairs and I want to add some upgrades to it. But I need to go to my workshop in the Mystic Ruins so…" Tails said with uncertainty in his voice, as if unsure on Sonic's answer.

"Great! Let's go then!" Sonic replied before jumping onto the back of the Tornado, where he used to stand on their previous adventure around the world.

Tails nodded, "OK! Off to the Mystic Ruins!"

The Tornado then started rising higher into the sky and picked up on speed. A tracking map was displayed on Tails' device called the Miles Electric which pinpointed the location of his workshop in the Mystic Ruins. He used that map to go around the world as well.

Tails smiled at the fact that he and his "big brother" was going to be spending time together. It had been a while since he and Sonic had spent time together, just do the two of them. The last adventure, Tails had briefly helped Sonic by taking him and his friend Chip around the world to restore the planet and the Chaos Emeralds to save the world from the wrath of Dark Gaia. Not only did Sonic have Chip with him, the hedgehog had gained a new transformation dubbed the "Werehog" since he would only transform at night and he was very strong and more independent, so he hardly needed help.

However, the last few months Sonic had spent limited time with Tails and it bothered him to not see his "brother". Now Tails could finally spend time with Sonic, just the fox and hedgehog spending their time together. Hopefully for a long time before danger strikes again, especially from a certain scientist who just never gives up on world domination.

After a few long hours, much to Sonic's dislike, the pair had arrived to the Mystic Ruins where Tails' Workshop and home was located. Mystic Ruins is a swampy, overgrown rainforest where some railways are built for trains since archaeologists come and go since there is history on the land. It is known that the Mystic Ruins has a history in it involving the Knuckles Clan which was a tribe of echidnas since the land was once the ancient homeland of the tribe. Mystic Ruins is also connected to Angel Island, an island in the sky where the Master Emerald stays under the watch of its guardian, who happens to be Sonic and Tails' friend Knuckles the Echidna.

Tails drove the Tornado to a small two story house located on a hill. It also has a long biplane runway with two rows of palm trees leading out into the ocean, this is Tail's workshop. The biplane runway was in front of the Tornado as the biplane landed safely onto the concrete runway. Tails changed the gears so that it would slow down to a halt, which it did in front of a small house.

Sonic straight away jumped out of the Tornado and gave his limbs a stretch while Tails pressed a button on his Miles Electric and a large door started opening in front of the biplane. The door opened revealing a garage where Tails puts his biplanes like the Tornado and other inventions as well. Tails slowly drove the Tornado into the garage so he would not destroy anything and successfully placed the biplane in its original park.

Tails did a few more things in the garage before stepping out and pressed a button on his Miles Electric making the garage door close. The fox then walked over to Sonic who was still stretching from standing still on the Tornado for so long, a very long time in Sonic's opinion.

"Hey Sonic, what are you gonna do now?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked up to his best friend and said, "Well, I was thinking about going for a run. Cause you know, these legs need some stretching after being still for a long time."

Tails rolled his eyes, knowing what Sonic was like from being still for too long. The fox had an idea that he could go with Sonic but then remembered about the Tornado, it still needs fixing.

"It can't fix on its own can it?" Tails thought in his mind, annoyed that the Tornado needed some repairing after crashes sometimes, although it rarely happens.

"Well, I'll stay here and fix the Tornado. It needs a few tweaks after our last adventure and plus, I'm thinking of adding some new upgrades to it," the fox said slightly annoyed but was still happy to work with his mechanics.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, he can tell when Tails was annoyed about something when he tried to hide it, "You right bud? You sound a little down."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little annoyed that the Tornado always needs some fixing but hey, it can't fix on its own can it?" Tails replied.

Sonic chuckled at the fox's humour, "Alright Tails you stay safe. And make sure nothing blows up in your face like last time!"

"Right," Tails replied before Sonic took off in a second, leaving behind a blue streak.

"Bye…" Tails said in his mind before walking inside his workshop to work on the Tornado, not noticing an incoming call from his Miles Electric.

Sonic ran through the Mystic Ruins at great speeds but watched out for the ancient structure the land still held. Every time Sonic got a break, he would run, feel the wind hitting his face and the feeling of freedom rush up in his veins. However, at some point danger occurs and Sonic has to go stop it. Why? It's just part of his nature, fighting for the freedom of others.

The hedgehog was running at great speeds before coming to a halt where he saw a lake up by a hill. The place was familiar to Sonic so he walked up to the area and stopped, it was the Chao Garden. Sonic would sometimes come to the lake to look after the Chao living there since the small creatures seemed helpless and needed a guardian. Of course, Sonic took that roll whenever he came to the Mystic Ruins.

Sonic walked closer to the Chao Garden and looked at the Chao running around and playing with each other. The hedgehog smiled and whistled, catching the attention of the Chao. Instantly, a group of Chao was already running up to Sonic with smiles on their face. Most of the Chao were neutral with their light blue colour but there were a few Hero Chao and Dark Chao that Sonic had raised.

"Chao! Chao!" the Chao called out as if calling out to their guardian.

Sonic kneeled down onto the ground with his arms out as if ready to hug all the Chao, "Hey! What's up everybody?"

When they were close enough, the Chao leapt into Sonic's arms making him fall back in laughter. Some were hugging Sonic's arms and legs while some others were tickling the hedgehog making him laugh even harder. Through his laughing fits, Sonic didn't notice a Dark Chao run up to him and bite his ear.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted playfully while successfully getting up and holding the Dark Chao in front of him, "you're a sneaky little fella you know that?" the Dark Chao replied with a cheeky grin, which looked cute yet sinister.

At that moment, some of the Chao were getting jealous and started begging for Sonic to pick them up, "Hey! One at a time!" Sonic said while putting down the Dark Chao and picking up another.

After all the Chao had their turn of being held, they went out to play again while some still stayed with Sonic. One of the Chao which is a Hero Chao was walking to the lake nearby and was about to go for a swim until something caught its eye. The Hero Chao skipped towards the shiny object and picked up a purple gem radiating with energy. The Chao's eyes were glued to the gem for some time until it had an idea.

The Hero Chao held the purple gem in its small arms and walked over to Sonic who was playing with some other Chao, "Chao! Chao! Chao!" the Hero Chao called out.

Sonic heard the Hero Chao's calling and looked towards the direction of the Chao. The Hero Chao was walking towards Sonic with a purple gem in its arms. Sonic was confused at first but then the Hero Chao stopped in front of the hedgehog and held the gem in front of him as if giving a present.

"Hey little guy, what have you got there?" Sonic asked the little white Chao.

The Hero Chao held the gem out further to Sonic, "Chao!"

"What? Is that for me?" Sonic asked the Chao.

The Hero Chao nodded, "Chao!"

Sonic took the purple gem and looked at with awe and smiled at the Chao, "Thanks little guy, it looks awesome."

"Chao!" the Hero Chao chirped with glee and jumped into Sonic's arms as the hedgehog petted the little creature.

The Hero Chao purred with delight at the attention before running off to play in the water. Sonic chuckled at the Chao's behaviour, that one was very generous to others sometimes. Another thing Sonic found unique with the Chao is that they all have different personalities like people, like how the Dark Chao bit his ear before.

Sonic then looked at the purple gem he received from the Chao and had a further inspection on it. It wasn't a Chaos Emerald, but it was radiating with powerful energy similar to that of a Chaos Emerald. It wasn't exactly the same feeling but similar… yet different.

"I think Tails should have a look at this because something is not right with this thing. It's like a Chaos Emerald yet… different," Sonic thought in his mind as he looked over the field of Chao and spotted one in particular.

The Chao Sonic was looking at was a Chao taking the form of Tails. One day, Tails had come with Sonic to the Chao Garden and one Chao in particular really like him. What happened next was the Chao morphing into a mirror image of Tails, only with a Chao effect to it. There was another Chao that looked like Sonic himself and the hedgehog would find that the Sonic Chao and Tails Chao would spend a lot of time together, like he and Tails did.

"I wonder what was bothering Tails anyway… he looked a bit off for some reason…" Sonic thought in his head before looking at the sky.

The sunset was in view which meant the dark night would come soon. Sonic wished he had a tent right now so that he could stay with the Chao but Tails would get worried if the hedgehog stayed out for too long. He decided it would be best if he went back to Tails now before the fox starts worrying.

Sonic stood up and spoke to the Chao, "Sorry guys but I have to go now. Tails will get worried if I stay out any longer."

This caught the Chao's attention as nearly all of them came up to Sonic with saddened faces, begging him to stay. Sonic kneeled down and petted them softly, guilt rushing up to him. Even the Dark Chao had a saddened look.

"Hey, I'll come back another time okay? I always do," Sonic said soothingly to the Chao to which their moods changed suddenly to happy.

Sonic smiled and took off leaving a blue streak while the Chao waved out to nothingness. The hedgehog ran at fast speeds to get to Tails' workshop and it wasn't too long until Sonic got there, thanks to his speed.

It was in fact dark out by the time Sonic had arrived to Tails' workshop and the hedgehog was worried that Tails might pass out from working too much on his mechanics. Sonic came up to the front door and knocked.

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" the sound of knocking sent drumming noises inside the house.

"Yo Tails! You home?" Sonic called out but no answer came.

Sonic thought Tails hadn't heard him so the hedgehog kneeled down to the floor mat in front of the door and lifted it up. He then pulled out a piece of loose stone on the ground which revealed a passcode lock. Sonic putted in the correct passcode and the latch opened revealing a key inside. Sonic grabbed the key, closed the lock, put the stone back in and put the mat over the stone floor again. It was obvious that Tails had put in a special way to the key if Sonic came by since Tails could use his Miles Electric.

Sonic put the key through the hole which unlocked the door successfully. He opened the door and saw that not a single soul was in the room. It was a small longue room with a couch and TV in case there was something interesting on and there was a kitchen nearby. Instead of going there, Sonic decided to look in the number one place Tails would be, the basement.

The hedgehog then went into a hallway of the small house and one of the doors led down into the basement. Sonic opened the door and walked down the stairs until he got to the bottom.

"Tails? You in here?" Sonic called out as he arrived to the bottom of the stairs.

In the basement was where Tails would put most of his inventions in or for upgrades and repairs. The room looked almost like a laboratory if it weren't for all the machinery in the room. There were blueprints hanging on the walls that looked like designs for new inventions or upgrades for one already made.

In the middle of the room stood the Tornado which Tails said he was going to repair earlier. Sonic walked over to the Tornado to see a certain fox sleeping in the driver's seat. The hedgehog chuckled at the sight of his "brother" falling asleep during working on projects, repairs or upgrades. He was still a kid after all, a smart one that is.

Sonic carefully lifted Tails from the driver's seat of the Tornado and turned off the lights before walking out of the basement with Tails in his arms. The hedgehog stepped into the hallway again and found the stairs leading up to the next floor of the house. Sonic came to the top of the stairs with Tails in his arms and saw two doors, one was Tails' room while the other was Sonic's.

Sonic went through the door that led to Tails' room and placed the sleeping fox onto his bed. The hedgehog tucked Tails in under the bed covers before walking to the door and looked back at the fox sleeping.

"Goodnight little bro," Sonic whispered before shutting the door quietly.

Sonic then went through the door that led to his room and grabbed the purple gem out his quills, "I might ask Tails to look at it tomorrow…" he thought.

He placed the gem on a small table next to his bed and threw himself onto his bed. Sonic sighed thinking about that gem. It was strange for some reason, it was radiating with energy yet it wasn't that of Chaos energy. The hedgehog shrugged it off and went to sleep.

Morning came as the sun shined through Sonic's room making him groan. Sonic then popped his head out of the bed's covers and decided to get up. Pretty fast for a teenager to be getting up so quickly.

Sonic blinked as he opened his eyes, his vision getting clearer. The hedgehog's eyes then casted on the purple gem on the table as he remembered why it was there.

"Oh yeah! I was gonna ask if Tails could look at it!" Sonic thought before grabbing the gem and run down stairs to the lounge room.

Sonic was just about to call out for Tails until he heard some tinkering coming from the basement. The hedgehog rolled his eyes as he knew where the young fox was. Sonic walked down the stairs to the basement and found two yellow tails swishing behind the Tornado. The hedgehog smirked as he quietly crept over to the Tornado and saw Tails working on the Tornado's engine.

Sonic waited a while before Tails popped his head away from the Tornado or any other dangerous equipment before shouting, "HI TAILS!"

"AH!" Tails jumped from the shout as he fell over on his bottom.

Sonic chuckled before walking towards his friend and held a hand out, "Need some help?"

Tails relaxed when he saw it was just Sonic who shouted before, "No, I'm fine. Unless shouting out of nowhere gives an excuse that I would need any help," the fox said with sarcasm before grabbing Sonic's hand to be helped up.

Sonic rolled his eyes before taking out the purple gem out of his quills and showed it to Tails, "Well, anyway, the reason I came down here is if you could help out with this gem. One of the Chao at the garden found it and gave it to me but this gem is really strange if you ask me."

Tails took the gem out of Sonic's hand and looked at it with further inspection. At that moment Tails realised what Sonic was talking about. The gem was radiating with energy similar to that of a Chaos Emerald only… different. This caught the fox's attention as he now wanted to research it further more.

"I see what you mean. I'll scan the gem's properties and see what this is all about but it may take a while," Tails said.

Sonic nodded and gave Tails a thumbs up, "OK Tails, I'll leave it to you."

"Last time I recalled, I do just about all the researching around here," Tails replied with a smirk.

"That's cause you're the best at it bro!" Sonic replied and held his fist up for a fist bump to which Tails followed the action by bumping his fist with Sonic's.

"Okay, I guess you make a point," Tails replied, cheekiness detected in his tone.

Sonic then left the basement as Tails took the gem to a scanning machine he uses to scan the energy in Chaos Emeralds but it could be used for other sources as well. The machine straight away started scanning the mysterious gem for its properties as the scanning process was going to take a while.

"This gem is strange… I've never seen anything like it before," Tails thought as he decided to work on upgrades for his inventions while he waited for the results to come up.

A few minutes later, Tails was staring at the screen which told the gem's properties with a concerned look. Sonic came in to see Tails staring at the screen like a hawk and decided to ask if anything came up.

"Hey Tails, anything come up?" Sonic's voice snapped Tails out of his trance as he replied back.

"Yeah but it's strange. This gem is definitely not a Chaos Emerald, it holds some powerful energy but it's like there's another layer of energy blocking the gem's power," Tails explained.

Sonic looked at Tails confused, "So what exactly are you saying?"

"What I mean is that there is a wall blocking the gem's power and is manipulating it somehow. As if some magic or source of energy was casted over it to make it do something else," Tails explained with concern, "this is very strange…"

While Tails was deep in thought, Sonic looked over at the screen that showed the mysterious gem's properties and saw an image of the gem which showed an outer layer covering the gem's surface. However what was strange that the energy covering the gem was a very dark colour.

"Not only is there a layer covering the gem…" Tails said catching Sonic's attention away from the screen, "but there is no other type of gem or rock on the planet that matches this gem's properties."

Sonic again looked at Tails confused, "So what does that mean?"

"I mean, that this gem possibly came from another world," Tails explained, "well, it's the only theory I could think of."

Sonic was about to reply however the purple gem started glowing ferociously making Tails' machine start detecting numerous amounts of energy. Tails rushed towards his scanning machine, horrified that the gem could malfunction the device.

"It's triggering heaps of energy!" Tails shouted while trying to shut down the machine.

At that moment, the Chaos Emeralds Sonic had with him appeared encircling around the hedgehog, "Tails! What's going on here?!"

Tails looked back at Sonic horrified to see the Chaos Emeralds reacting strange. However the next thing startled the pair greatly was the mysterious gem started floating towards Sonic and the encircling Chaos Emeralds. The gem glowed more brightly making the Chaos Emeralds spin at rapid speeds as a bright white light engulfed the entire room.

A train stopped in front of a wooden deck and opened revealing an angry pink hedgehog who stormed out of the train, "Those two have better give me a reason why they didn't come to Shamar where the party was cause I had to catch a flight to Station Square, line up for a train and here I am looking for answers! At least I tried to call them with Tails' gadget-"

However, before the hedgehog known as Amy could talk anymore, a great white light builded up from Tails' workshop and shined though the area making the girl cover her eyes. Once the light disappeared, Amy looked over at the workshop on the hill to see it still standing but a worrying feeling was tingling in the area.

"Oh no! Please let it be Tails working on his projects again!" Amy said before running towards the small house as fast as she could.

When Amy reached the front door, she pushed it to find it was unlocked so she stormed through the door with a worried look on her face.

"Sonic?! Tails?!" Amy shouted going through the rooms but no one had answered her.

Amy ran through the house going through each door until she found the entrance to the basement. Her instincts were screaming at her to look in that room so she went through the door and down the stairs. The scene before her horrified her.

Right in front of Amy's eyes was the many machines built burnt with sparks of electricity flicking out. It was as if a bomb was lit in the room. The only inventions that survived were the Tornado but the Miles Electric was nowhere to be found. The silence was ghosting as not a single soul was heard or seen in sight.

Amy looked down on the floor and saw a speck of blue. Curiosity flickering, Amy picked up the blue speck to find it was one of Sonic's quills. She held it tight to her heart and stormed out of the house to see dark clouds covering the sky.

"SONIC! TAILS!" Amy screamed as she looked at the blue quill in her hand, "I have to find them…" she thought.

Her heart told her that Sonic and Tails are alive as Amy listened with her independent look sparking on fire, "I have to find Knuckles, he may be able to find their Chaos energy through the Master Emerald," Amy said to herself as she ran off to find a way to get to Angel Island.


	3. The New Prophecy

Waves of Darkness: Chapter 3. - The New Prophecy

* * *

The sun's light warmed the unconscious bodies of two dragons lying next to each other on a patch of lush green grass. Cynder felt the sun's warmth dance upon her scales before opening her eyes. It took a while to adjust to the blinding light but soon she regained full consciousness.

Cynder studied her surroundings and found that she was on a high cliff in The Valley of Avalar. Slowly she stood up from her sitting position and saw a familiar shade of purple right next to her. The dragoness recalled the previous events in her mind, the events that involved the shattering of the planet.

She nudged her head against Spyro's, in an attempt to wake him up, "Spyro, Spyro wake up!" Her response was Spyro's eyes starting to flicker open before casting his glance at Cynder.

He then widened his eyes and suddenly lifted himself up as if in panic, "Cynder! What happened! Where are we?!" Spyro burst in worry. He was worried if similar events would occur like the last time they woke up in an unfamiliar place.

"We're in Avalar, Spyro. There is no need to panic," Cynder explained with amusement. Spyro seemed to have relaxed after that since his muscles weren't as tense. His face then turned into an expression to that as if he was anxious.

"Did… did we do it? Did we defeat Malefor and repair the world?" Spyro asked anxiously.

Cynder looked around the area before replying in a sarcastic tone, "If repaired means that there are no cracks in the ground or floating islands along with Avalar standing, then yes, it must be fixed up." Spyro just replied with a shake of his head, as if amused at the dragoness' sarcasm. Cynder chuckled before replying, "Maybe we should go to the Dragon City and see if everyone is there."

Spyro nodded in response, liking the idea. However when he thought of the word "everyone" he knew it wasn't exact. Cynder caught the sulking expression and smiled, "Hey, you still got all of us. Besides, I think Sparx might be missing you too much. I can imagine what he's going to be like when we get back."

Spyro smiled at Cynder for her comfort. It was then the two dragons raised their wings and flew into the high skies. Enjoying each other's company.

In the Dragon City, all the moles were running around and building more structure for the city. After the world was returned, the inhabitants of the city decided to rebuild it bigger and better. However, not everyone was in a bright mood.

Sparx was sitting on a wooden box and stared at the sky. There were clouds that reminded him deeply of him and his "brother" Spyro. The two had been on many adventures, they sticked together like an unbreakable bond. However, when the only way to save the world was for the two to separate, everything turned sombre for him.

"What you did was the right thing to do, Sparx," Terrador said as he walked near the sorrowful dragonfly, "Spyro would be proud of you."

Sparx looked up at the earth dragon and sighed, "I know, I know. But I just want him to come back! We've been together like glue and only now have we been… not so glued together." Terrador raised a brow at the dragonfly before sitting down next to the wooden box.

"You know, it is out of character for you to be like this. Even if he's alive or not, we must move on for his sacrifice," Terrador replied. Sparx was about to snap back until a mole at a high broken tower yelled for everyone to hear.

"IT'S THEM! THE PURPLE DRAGON HAS RETURNED!" the mole shouted as everyone looked to the skies where two awfully familiar faces were flying down.

Sparx looked up with hope glittering in his eyes, "Spyro…! SPYRO!" the dragonfly screamed with joy and flew to where the said dragon landed. Sparx immediately hugged Spyro's neck with a fierce grip as the dragon was taken back in surprise. "Where were you all this time?! I had to wait forever for you to come home so I could joke about your fatness!" Sparx shouted only to receive a confused look on Spyro's face.

"Sparx, it had only been a day and what was that about my "fatness"?" Spyro replied while Sparx had a sheepish grin.

"What? No! I didn't say that! That was… um… the wind! Yeah!" Sparx replied with a freakish smile.

Spyro rolled his eyes, "Sure the wind did it."

"By the way, nice performance there, it looked like you were about to cry," Cynder interrupted with a smirk.

Sparx's face was flabbergasted as he shouted back, "I was NOT going to cry! That was just the wind again!"

"Guys, that's enough. Don't you think you two could get along for once anyway?" Spyro interrupted the two.

"No," they both replied in unison while turning their backs to each other.

Spyro sighed before turning his head to see the now three guardians walking over to him. His face lightened up like the sun seeing the presence of the guardians, "Volteer! Cyril! Terrador!" the purple dragon shouted while running towards the elders.

"Ah, Spyro! It's nice to see you again!" Cyril greeted with a welcoming smile.

Volteer too welcomed Spyro with a smile, "Yes, it's so fantastic! So thrilling! So exciting! So…"

"Volteer! I think that Terrador should welcome Spyro too, don't you think?" Cyril interrupted before mumbling to himself, "I knew that his nonstop talking commotion would come back eventually."

It was then Terrador had come up to the trio, "Well done, Spyro. You show much potential for a great warrior," the earth dragon spoke, "Ignitus would be proud of you."

Spyro responded with a saddened a look, "Yeah… I know."

"Speaking of which, where is that old chap anyway? I thought he was with you two," Cyril asked.

Spyro didn't respond but thankfully Cynder came up and replied for him, "He didn't make it."

The guardians' response was an awestruck face followed with sorrowful silence. The fire guardian was a good friend to all of them. Terrador then started to walk a different direction, "We shall have a ceremony for Ignitus tonight. To honour his sacrifice for all of us… and for being a good friend." The group nodded in sorrowful silence as the night had come painfully slow.

All inhabitants of Dragon City had come to the centre of the city for the ceremony. Even cheetahs from Avalar had come, including Hunter, Meadow and Chief Prowlus. The night went by slowly with sadness and sorrow, for that the one they all cherished had moved on.

After the ceremony had ended, everyone had to rest. The cheetahs of Avalar were offered a place to rest and had agreed since it was too dark to travel back. There were some broken buildings that still held structure so everyone had slept where it was safe.

Spyro's sleep seemed restless, for he was experiencing another very familiar dream. He was standing on a stone platform that seemed to float in endless space. The two Celestial Moons were in sight, as was an ancient temple in the far distance. "Don't tell me I'm having one of these again!" Spyro thought.

"Chronicler? Are you there?" Spyro asked aloud but no one answered back. The dragon sighed in annoyance, "Here we go again."

Spyro decided to move on but couldn't do so when he found that the next platforms were spinning in a circle rapidly. This seemed to bring back memories of an old ability he once had. Spyro thought he should try and use that ability again. He closed his eyes and focused, summoning the power of Dragon Time before snapping his eyes wide open. His surroundings were now in slow motion with a blue hue that clouded his sight. Perfect.

The dragon then ran to the slowed down platforms in normal speed since he could move through perfectly in Dragon Time. One stone platform after the other, Spyro finally came to a huge floating platform that held a swirl pool. He glided down to the platform and tried calling out again, "Chronicler? Can you talk to me now? Why am I here?" Again, silence was his answer.

Spyro sighed in frustration but was confused at why the Chronicler didn't speak yet, it usually happened right now. The purple dragon decided to get to the temple at the other side instead to hopefully get some answers. Spyro walked to the arch that led to the way towards the temple and travelled upon more platforms.

Once Spyro reached another huge platform, he sighed in amusement at the statues of soldiers now coming to life. "This is going to be too easy," Spyro thought. He decided his first move by lowering his horns and charging into one of the stone soldiers. Once the soldier was distracted, Spyro electrocuted the soldier before hitting it with his tail. The other soldier was about to swing its axe at Spyro but the dragon barrel rolled out of the way before performing a comet dash, destroying it instantly.

Some time had passed when Spyro went through more obstacles, destroying more stone statues and puzzles. He had finally reached the temple and was now walking inside of it. Spyro finally came up to the swirling vision pool and sighed. "Okay, I'm here now. Give me an answer or something? Why am I here this time?" Spyro asked aloud but no response.

Spyro was just about to shout out again until a voice suddenly echoed, "I am sorry for frustrating you, young dragon. But I must inform you of something important." Spyro widened his eyes at the voice, it seemed so familiar.

"Inform me of what?" Spyro asked, now ignoring the voice in his head screaming that the voice belonged to someone he knew. At least once knew.

There was a moment of silence before the voice spoke again, "Look into the vision pool, it would be easier to understand."

Spyro was confused but looked into the vision pool. An image was coming to focus, one that haunted Spyro's mind once he saw it. It was a shadow of a creature with an oval body, long arms and legs, rounded feet, a circular head with spikes coming from it and two pointy ears, at least it was assumed. Spyro finally spoke after a moment of silence, "What is THAT?!"

"A new prophecy was come, and it involves the shadow of this creature," the voice spoke.

Spyro widened his eyes, "What prophecy?! Tell me, please?"

"The prophecy speaks that "A being not like any from the realms but from a distant world will come. Along with the being will come winds of change… and waves of darkness."," The Chronicler spoke, "I do not know what it means exactly but you must be on high alert for when this "being" shall come."

"What…" Spyro gasped, "I didn't know that there were other worlds! And "winds of change"? What does that even mean! It could be either bad or good! And the darkness?!"

There was a moment of silence before The Chronicler spoke once again, "I know, young dragon. But you must keep your energy to high standards. That is why I brought back your "Dragon Time" ability, you may need it."

Spyro nodded in understanding. He was about to ask something else but everything faded to white. Obviously waking up.

He slowly opened his eyes and was met with a shining sun blazing through a window. Spyro got up and took note that he now awake and back in the Dragon City. At least he didn't wonder off to somewhere like last time.

"I have to tell someone about this…" Spyro spoke to himself before knowing who to tell first, "I'll tell Sparx and Cynder." He straight away bolted out of the building, surprising some moles and kept looking for his friends.

Spyro ran across the concrete and found the staircase to the front of Dragon City. He ran to the top and found Cynder sitting at the edge of the front, as if she was trying to figure out something. She was staring at once was The Dark Master's fortress. The volcano in the distance was no longer active and the swirling dark clouds were gone. Along with the Floating Islands that were once there.

"Cynder!" Spyro called. She quickly turned her head towards him, as if she was snapped out of a trance. Spyro took note of this and walked up to the dragoness, "Hey, what's wrong?"

He could tell there was something bothering Cynder just by looking at her disturbed expression. She closed her eyes and spoke, "Something doesn't feel right. I know the darkness is gone but… I can't help but feel that it is renewing somewhere out there…" she was hesitant to continue but did so, "I can feel it… because of this connection I have with the darkness." Her eyes held pain as she spoke the last sentence, she was still a little shaken of her past.

"… Cynder? There is something I need to discuss with you and Sparx… it actually involves this darkness thing," Spyro spoke which straight away caught her attention.

Cynder straight got up from her spot and started running, "Well come on! You got me anxious about your story so let's find Sparx!" she yelled back as Spyro followed put afterwards.

It wasn't long until they found the dragonfly and all of them hid in one of the broken rooms of the city. Sparx was snacking on some butterflies he had found while Cynder sit restless, "Well, what's your side of the story?! I'm getting anxious right now!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell!" Spyro talked back before clearing his throat, "well, you know those weird dreams I used to have before… we were frozen?"

Sparx nodded, although Cynder was confused, she just nodded anyway. Spyro continued, "Well, I had another one of those dreams tonight. But this time, it was a warning, a new prophecy has just come up."

"WHAT?!" Cynder shouted as Sparx had got some water he had, drank it and spat it out. To make the moment more shocking and amusing.

Spyro nodded, "Yeah, I was shocked too but what the prophecy says is more shocking."

"WELL?! WHAT DOES IT SAY?!" Spark shouted but was hushed by Cynder who told him to be quiet.

Spyro closed his eyes and thought for a moment, getting the words together, "The prophecy says that "A being not like any from the realms but from a distant world will come. Along with the being will come winds of change… and waves of darkness."." His response was a shocked expression from his friends. Sparx took that moment to get some more water and spit it out.

"That might be the darkness I can sense…" Cynder whispered grimly.

Sparx flew above them both, "Guys, he said "winds of change" so you know what that means?" the dragons shook their head, "it means that the wind caused everything! Just like last time with the fatness comment!"

Spyro ignored Sparx and tried to focus on a thought while speaking, "I also saw an image, an image of the being's shadow. It had an oval shaped body, long arms and legs, rounded feet, a round head with spikes hanging from it and two pointy ears."

Sparx took that moment to be dramatic, "AHHH! IT'S OFFICIAL! ALIENS ARE COMING!"

"Keep it down or why may be heard!" Cynder hushed the dragonfly.

Spyro shook his head of the two that couldn't seem to get along. Then a thought crossed his mind as she spoke, "Hey Cynder? Did you have any weird dream about this darkness thing?"

Cynder thought for a moment and nodded, "I dreamt that we were being invaded by these dark crystal like creatures, along with a… blue blur that seemed to be helping us escape." A shocked expression from the two boys was given as she continued, "Then all I could see was darkness and a voice that convinced me to join the darkness again… but I would never do that, not after what I have already done."

"AND THEN WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sparx asked which he received a glare from Cynder.

"That is all that happened," Cynder replied.

Sparx made a posh noise and turned his back, "Bah! It wasn't interesting anyway! It was probably some random dream! I'd only be interested if a meteorite fell from the sky just now!"

Cynder was angered by this, "I've had this dream before! It has to be real! And I don't think you would…!"

"BOOM!" a white blinding light had fallen from the skies at rapid speeds and crashed into the centre of the city. The broken ruins the group were in started to crumble as the trio quickly gotten out just in time. Moles were immediately running towards whatever had landed in their city.

"Nice talking genius. I think a meteorite really DID fall out of the sky after all," Cynder said sarcastically.

Sparx looked at her with an angered look, "No! The aliens are attacking! That's what it is! AND THE WIND IS WITH THEM!"

"Guys, if it was a meteorite then don't you think the impact would have got everyone in the city?" Spyro asked which earned a confusing look from Sparx and understanding from Cynder. Obviously.

Cynder nodded, "Let's go check it out, it might be worthwhile seeing."

Spyro agreed as the two dragons opened their wings and flied to the centre of the city. While a grumbling Sparx was following by, "We never get a break from explosions do we?"

In the centre of Dragon City, a huge crater formed where dirt swayed in the air from impact. Moles were investigating the area as the guardians and cheetahs too had come to the scene. It was then Spyro, Sparx and Cynder had come to investigate and was shocked at what they saw.

"Hey! I think something is in here! I need some help!" a mole shouted as a group followed put into the crater. The guardians and cheetahs had gone down to investigate as well. The trio decided they should have a look as well.

Now at the bottom of the crater, everyone had widened their eyes at what they saw. A lump of sapphire blue quills was twitching. A mole tapped the creature's quills and instantly, the creature stood up. However, it was noticeable that the creature could hardly see for it was flickering its eyes, trying to fight unconsciousness. "Tails…?" the creature spoke before falling on the ground into unconsciousness.

It took a moment of silence until Sparx sprang up, "What was that about "Tails"? Is he talking about your tails?" Sparx asked the dragons.

"I do not know. But perhaps we should give him some medical attention, that fall had to injure him somehow." Terrador spoke. The other two guardians were so shocked that not even Volteer knew what to say. It was then the moles got to work and carried the unconscious blue creature somewhere to rest.

Cynder was pondering on the fur colour of the creature… it seemed to match the "blue blur" she visioned in her dream. She ignored it and went with the other two as they were following the moles with the creature. Sparx noticed faraway in the distance, another bright light landed somewhere out of hand's reach.


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! **

**OK guys, this news might be very sudden to you (no I'm not discontinuing, take a sigh of relief) but... this story is going to be on hold until my other story is completed. Why? I've been talking with a fellow writer who has had great experience here and she advised me to do one story at a time. I'm doing this because if I do one story at a time, I can focus directly on one story and not stress about the other. The reason I chose my other story is because I have more chapters completed in that one so it will progress quicker than this one. Don't worry, I WILL come back to this story before I start another because I know a number of you really like this story, I've just been decision making and stressing with my stories lately. I'm on holidays (WOOT!) and I have great motivation for writing (DOUBLE WOOT!) so it will hopefully come quicker. **

**I am sorry, but I can't do two stories at the same time. You might be annoyed with me and I really don't blame you. But I just can't. **

**Goodbye, for now. **


End file.
